Camp Von Sturmhurst
by Shawn Maekawa
Summary: Final Fantasy 10,10-2,8, and 7 crossovers. Metal gear solid crossovers too.tidus x yuna,wakka x Lulu, Cloud x tifa, Squall x Rinoa,Gippal x Rikku,Snake x Meryl


Tidus stared outside the window of his car. It was a beautiful and sunny day. Tidus was going to a summer camp for the summer. He smiled as his mom was driving him to Camp Von Sturmhurst.

"Man, I cant wait to get there. I heard all my friends are gonna be there. Hmmm if I know Wakka he'll probobly snore. Good thing I brought ear muffs since most of the boys will share the same cabin." Tidus thought to himself. Soon the car pulled up at the entrance of Camp Von Sturmhurst.Tidus opened the car door and walked to trunk of the car to get his luggage. He walked back to close his car door.

"have a good time and stay out of trouble. Have fun" Tidus' mom said right before she drove off. Tidus took his bags and walked to a huge building by the entrance. He entered the building to find alot of kids he knew.

"There's alot of people from Luca Middle School. Hmm I see Wakka but I dont seeeeee....uh never mind theres Baralai,Gippal, Nooj and......oh hey Cloud and Squall came too." Tidus then walked towards the group with his bags.

"Hey brudda you managed to come ya." said Wakka. Tidus took an empty seat next to Wakka. As Tidus sat down Cloud ,who was sitting next him, gave a short nod as a gesture of saying hi.

"Hi Tidus, I had no idea you were comin" said Cloud

"Well I didn't know you were coming either, so why'd you come anyway" asked Tidus

"Well actually it was my dads idea to come. He wanted me to do activities durin the summer instead of stayin home all summer doin nuthin. I was so damn pissed when he told me that I had to come, but after I heard that Wakka,Squall, Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal were coming, well I thought it might not be a bad idea after all." replied cloud. Cloud and Tidus then looked forword towards a podium at the front of the room. A tall man with a military uniform appeared. He had a shaved beard and a mullet. He also wore a headband and even carried a pistol.With one look at the pistol the whole room settled down.

"Hello gentlemen, I will be your counselor for the summer. You can call me Snake since it is my code name. I cant give you my real name and let me explain why and a little something that I know might be troubling you. I work for the government and I'm in the espionage game. For that reason I cant give you my real name for security purposes. well..uhh...any questions?" said snake

" I have one." Tidus spoke as he raised his hand.

"yes, you young man." Snake said. Snake pointed at Tidus.

"If your like a secret agent or something like that, why are you volunteering in a summer camp wearing your military outfit and carrying your pistol around." asked Tidus.

"uhhhhh well there hasn't been any international crisis going on so until that, theres pretty not much anything I can do so to pass the time I'm volunteering, oh and for the uniform and the pistol, I dont have what you call a civilian wardrobe and for the pistol, I'm a very cautious man." replied Snake. All the boys in the room turned their heads as they heard footsteps coming from the hallway. A blonde lady came out. She was a few inches shorter than snake.

"Meryl! what are you doing here" Snake yelled in his gruff voice.

"Snake?" Meryl said surprised. Meryl was shocked then she chuckled.

"he he I never thought I'd live to see the day when the great Solid Snake goes to take care of children" teased Meryl.

"Why are you here? " asked Snake

"Didn't you know? I'm also the counselor here for the girls and if you dont mind is okay if i bring them in." said Meryl.

"Fine." said Snake. Tidus looked at the hallway when the girls walked in to take a seat. Tidus stared blankly as he stared a beautiful goddess. She walked by Tidus and took a seat 5 chairs away from Tidus. He was interupted by Wakka.

"Hey Tidus, look its Lulu". said Wakka

"Hi Lulu" Wakka and Tidus said at the same time.

"well, well, well I had no idea that you two would be here." Lulu said. Wakka and Lulu were in love since the 6th grade. They've also been dating each other for 3 years. Lulu took an empty seat next to Wakka. Lulu and Wakka kissed each other passionately kissed each other in the lips.

"God Damnit! now I have to explain my apperance all over again!" said Snake.

"look, I'll explain it to the girls." Meryl said. Meryl got closer to Snake. Snake crossed his shoulders and leaned against the wall. Meryl came closer and rested her head on Snakes shoulder.

"Its been a while since we've been this close" said Meryl.

"Do you still feel the same way you did" asked Snake. Meryl got closer and kissed Snake in the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" Meryl whispered. Snake smiled. Meryl smiled back and walked away. Snake walked to the podium.

""ladies and gentlemen, Meryl will show you girls to your cabins and I'll show the boys theirs." announced Snake. Snake led the boys through one door and Meryl led the girls through another.

Tidus was in his bunk staring at the ceiling. It was nighttime and everyone was asleep. Tidus couldn't stop thinking about the girl he saw earlier at the introduction speeches. He had never seen a girl like her before. She was more beautiful than any girl Tidus has ever seen in his life. Tomarro he'd see her again since they all were going to the beach. Tidus eventually fell asleep.

At 9:00 Tidus awoke, 30 minutes before they were supposed to go to the pool. Tidus was the only one awake.

"Better wake em up" thought Tidus. Tidus walked over to Wakka and slapped him.

"Wake up god damnit, we got to go the fuckin pool ". yelled Tidus

"five more minutes" Wakka said tiredly.

"No" said Tidus.

"Come on man don't be that peanut pickin bastard from school" Wakka muttered. Tidus walked over and woke up Cloud, Nooj, Baralai, Gippal, Squall. Tidus put on his trunks and grabbed his towel. Wakka finally woke up and did the same. All the boys grabbed their gear and walked to the central part of the camp. The girls were already there.

"You guys are late!" yelled Snake as the boys got there.

"Its not our fault!" yelled Tidus. Squall Leonheart, one of Tidus' friends came up.

"If anyone's to blame it's Wakka!" yelled Squall.

"Yeah! That dumbass wouldn't wake up!" Shouted Cloud.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Fuck you!! hows it my fault!!!!!"yelled Wakka. Baralai, one of the newer students that attended Luca Middle School and also Tidus' friend marched toward Wakka.

"I'll explain how it's your fault shithead!! number 1, Tidus tried to wake you up but you didnt. number two, you couldn't find your swimming trunks, which may I remind you, you were wearing it under your pajamas." yelled Baralai.

"Hey! everyones against me" muttered Wakka.

"Enough! It doesn't matter already. " yelled Snake.

"Uhhhhhhhh what are we waiting for?" asked Gippal.

"waiting for Meryl. She went to get her towel" replied Snake. Tidus stared around until he saw that girl. Tidus was staring blankly at her. She was wearing a pink bikini and Tidus thought she looked dazzling. Tidus saw Lulu wearing a black bikini and holding hands with Wakka. Tidus walked over to Lulu.

"hey Lulu, do you know what that girls name is?" asked Tidus as he pointed to that girl.

"nope. never met her and i never talk to her either." replied Lulu. meanwhile, Gippal walked around and bumped into a yellow haired girl with a yellow bikini.

"watch it!" grunted Gippal.

"why dont you, jerk!" said the yellow haired girl. Gippal got up and looked at the girl.

"hey do i know you?" asked Gippal.

"i dont remember bumping into any jerks" said the yellow haired girl. Gippal looked her a bit.

"now i know you! your cid's girl!" yelled Gippal.

"huh? wait ...........Gippal! I haven't seen you since the 5th grade!" said the yellow haired girl.

" hey Cid's girl, you look cute in the bikini." said Gippal. Gippal chuckled then got slapped.

"grrrrrrrrr... I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW! ITS RIKKU! SO STOP CALLING ME CID'S GIRL YOU ASS!!!!" yelled Rikku. Gippal rubbed the area on his cheek that got slapped.

"your the sensitive one, arent you cutie." Gippal said. Meryl came back after a few more minutes.She came in a white bikini. Snake oggled her with his mouth open and drooled.

"sorry I took so long. let's go to the bea............on second thought, why don't we partner the boys with the girls to keep an eye on each other since the beach is about 2 miles away." suggested Meryl.

"sounds like a pretty good idea." said Snake.

"Let's see how about we pair up Gippal with.......Rikku." said Snake.

"what!!!" Gippal and Rikku yelled in unison. Gippal and Rikku stared at each other angrily.

"okay, okay, okay I thought up of the pairs. Here it goes......Wakka with Lulu, cloud and uhhhhhhh hey you! in the white shirt and black skirt what's your name." Snake asked.

"me!" asked the girl.

"yes you" Snake said.

"I'm Tifa Lockheart." replied the girl.

"yeah, well your with Cloud and ........ Squall your with uhhhhh what's her name uhhhhhh oh yeah Rinoa Heartilly" said Snake.

" Nooj... your with that gothic style girl whats her name uhhh Paine." said Meryl.

"Tidus you'll be with Yuna." said Snake.

"yeeeeeesh this will take a while sooooooooo the rest of you pick whoever you want and lets get the hell out of there." said Snake. Tidus walked to partner up with the girl named Yuna. Tidus wasn't thinking much about it but until he found out who Yuna was he became so nervous that he was partnering up with the girl of his dreams. Tidus walked up to her.

"H-h-hi I'm T-Tightass no! I mean Tidus." Tidus nervously said. Tidus gulped. Yuna chuckled.

"I'm Yuna nice to meet you. well, I guess were partners." said Yuna. The group started trailing off to the beach Tidus managed to find out that he had alot of stuff in common with Yuna., for instance, Yuna loved to play Playstation 2, Tidus' favorite consol. During the walk to the beach, Tidus' liked her even more not only that, but Tidus thought this must be the walkway of love or either that Snake and Meryl managed to pick the partner of the other persons dream. Tidus looked at Cloud and the rest of his friends ( except Wakka since he's already got a girlfriend......Lulu) and noticed how thay stared at one another. If Tidus wasn't mistaking, Cloud was beggining to have a crush on Tifa, Squall began a crush on Rinoa, Nooj and Paine looked like a great couple even though they didn't have a crush on one another. The only ones during the walk who were fussing and yelling were Gippal and Rikku.

Eventually the group got to the beach, it was a warm and sunny day. There was alot of people at the beach. Alot of people on the beach were puzzled by Snakes appearance.

"why didn't you bring your swimming trunks and why did you bring your gun?" asked Wakka.

"Listen kid, during my espionage missions I've spent hours in the freezing water just to evade the enemy, so you can leave me out of swimming until the situation calls for it okay and as for the pistol I already told you, I'm very cautious." Snake replied. All the kids went swimming except Wakka and Lulu who were sitting on their towels kissing each other.

"you really didn't need to bring the gun" Meryl said. Meryl stared at Snakes face. Snake looked disturbed.

"Meryl, I have to tell you something.............I.....I really didn't volunteer for the summer camp. I was assigned." said Snake.

"What?" Meryl said surprised.

"Theres been reports that a band of German terrorists are building their very own Metal Gear called **_JagdPanzer Faust. _**We've gotten reports that the group, which call themselves Neo-Gestapo, are ready to attack

here at this beach. They're gonna try to penetrate this beach and make their way to Washington D.C. I've gotta stop them" said Snake.

"you're gonna destroy a Metal Gear with a pistol?" asked Meryl.

"nope." replied Snake. Snake got his back back and opned it. It revealed 5 detonation explosives, chaff granades, and a concusive granade, all small enough to fit in a backpack.

"shouldn't we get the children out of here?!" yelled Meryl.

"Relax, let them have fun. Metal Gear JagdPanzer Faust isn't expected to come till nightfall, when there's less people to keep it more stealth." Snake replied. Snake was wrong. On the horizon the crowds at the beach noticed something emerging from the water and.....splash the Metal Gear emerged!

"Shit!!!!!!!! It's early!!! it's too fuckin early!!!!!" Snake yelled. Metal Gear walked towards the shore. On top of Metal Gear, there were about 10 men with camoflouge uniforms and holding old model Mp-40s and P-08 Luger sidearms. The men on top aimed their weapons and fired at the crowds at the beach. Many people died as the bullets flew over the beaches. Metal Gear JagdPanzer Faust looked strangely similar to Metal Gear Rex, probobly since the Neo-Gestapo purchased it from the the same terrorist group. Meanwhile, Yuna was on the beach. Metal Gear got closer and closer. The massive legs were about to crush Yuna as she curled up and screamed. Suddenly, Tidus, with his likeness toward Yuna charged in a pushed her out of the way. Metal Gears massive legs barely missed tham by an inch.

"thank you! thank you ! thank you!" Yuna cried as she hugged Tidus. Tidus escorted Yuna under some cover. Wakka and Lulu were under it.

"I don't wanna die, but I also feel like I should to stop it." Lulu said calmly. Tidus was under the cover wich was basicaly a straw hut. Tidus hugged Yuna to comfort her. He looked outside to see Metal Gear heading toward the nearby town of Hagicook. Tidus also saw Cloud carrying Tifa.

"she sprained her ankle." Cloud said. He set her down on the floor and sat next to her. Tifa looked at Cloud and smiled. She then rested her head on his shoulder. Squall came next holding Rinoa's hand, escorting her to the hut.

"what the Fuck was that!?" asked Squall as he and Rinoa sat down. Next, Nooj and Paine walked in casually, but behind them was Rikku and Gippal. Rikku also sprained her ankle so Gippal carried her to the hut. He set her down.

"thank you." said Rikku in a sweet voice. she smiled as she stared straight at Gippal's eyes.

"I suppose I'll get something in return, right?" Gippal said, teasing Rikku.

"yes you are." said Rikku.

"what?" asked Gippal.

"this" replied Rikku. She sat up and and gave Gippal a very affectionate and passionate kiss. Gippal was dumbfounded and nearly fainted.

Meanwhile on the beach, Snake used his pistol and with accurate aiming shot the men on top of Metal Gear. Metal Gear JagdPanzer Faust had a hatch under it that opened up. out came a Gatling gun or "Mini gun" which opened fire at Snake.

"son of a bitch!!!!" Snake yelled as he dodged all the bullets. Snake ran and jumped into a pit. He crouched to get cover.

"Shit!!! I'm pinned. can't do nothing from here." Snake yelled.

Back at the hut........ Tidus took a peek out the hut and saw a battlefield. The town of Habicook was in flames, the beach was covered in dead bodies and craters made by the Metal Gear. Tidus looked around and in the distance saw Snake being fired upon.

"He needs our help!" yelled Tidus.

" I agree, but how?" asked Cloud. Squall smiled.

" I got it covered." said Squall.

"how?" asked everyone in the hut.

" I thought we were going hunting for this summer camp so I brang my weapons, even though we weren't going hunting anyway, I brang it to show you guys. Luckily I brang 'em." answered Squall.

"where are they?" asked Tidus. Squall pointed to the shore where we left our bags and gear. Squall quickly charged toward the shore and retrieved his duffle bag.

"here it is" Squall said. He opened his bag and handed one out to all the boys. Tidus got a Brotherhood sword, Wakka got a blitzball, a very hard ball that can dent metal and also the ball of the U.S.A s most famous pasttime Blitzball!Cloud got a Buster sword, Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal got bolt action rifles.

"your giving us old model rifles?" asked Gippal.

"It's better than nothing." said squall. Squall took out a Gunblade.

"here's the plan, Nooj, Gippal,Wakka, and Baralai. you guys will provide covering fire and will be the diversions. you guys should find an area where you can fire your weapon accurately and somewhere where this robot thingy's gun can't shoot you. Cloud, me and Tidus will go around Metal Gear and help out Snake. got it!" the boys prepared.

"you girls stay here" said Cloud. Tidus was walking out until yuna stopped him.

"don't get hurt." Yuna said then she smiled and stood up. She looked at Tidus' eye and got closer and closer until they kissed each other on the lips. Tidus looked happy and hugged Yuna. The boys ran out.

Wakka, Nooj, Gippal, and Baralai loaded their weapons and took firing positions in a big crater.

"on my mark fire.3.....2......1 FIRE!!" yelled Baralai. The boys took aim and opened fire on Metal Gear. The bullets deflected off of Metal Gear, but diverted Metal Gear's attention toward them and left Snake with a chance to get away. Tidus,Cloud, and Squall bolted across the shore and cought up to Snake. They helped him out of the hole.

"are you kids crazy! you shouldn't be out here it's too dangerous! get some cover and stay.!!!" yelled Snake.

"no!! we'll help and you can't do nothing to stop us so don't try." said Cloud.Snake sighed and scratched his head.

"fine!!!! but you do everything I tell you to do! got it!!" yelled Snake. The 3 nodded their heads.

"take these charges and stick 'em on Metal Gear's 2 legs. place 2 on each leg. one of you will have to carry an extra one. Tidus you do it since your faster. heres 2 Tidus, place it on Metal Gear's left leg, Squall you take one and Cloud you take one. put 'em on the right leg. I'll take the last charge and place it on Metal gear's body. okay go!" Snake said. Tidus ran quickly to the left leg and place the charges. He then ran and took cover. Squall and Cloud placed the next 2 charges on Metal gear's right leg. Both then ran for cover. Snake , however climbed Metal Gear's legs and up the back to place the charges. After doing so, he climbed down and ran for cover also. Snake brought out the detonation switch.

"fry in hell you god damn bastard!!" Snake yelled. He pressed the switch which ignited Metal gear into a flaming chunk of metal. Snake sighed and so did the rest..........................

Back at the camp and after a rough day, everything went back to normal, at least almost.

Rikku was wearing a black blouse and a yellow mini-skirt. She was sitting on a bench during the night in front of the girl bunks. Gippal came and sat down next to her.

"are we gonna have a relationship?" asked Gippal. He then smiled and held her hand.

"of course stupid" replied Rikku. Rikku chuckled and kissed gippal. soon, they were making out on the bench under the moonlight. The whole camp was filled with love during the night.

Tidus was lying in his bunk reading a magazine about videogames. While reading, he couldn't stop thinking about the great kiss Yuna gave him back at the beach. He sat up on his bed.

" Man, I think I'm falling in love with her." Tidus thought to himself. He stood up.

"I should go talk to her." Tidus thought. He then heard a knock at the door. Tidus walked up and opened the door to find Yuna standing outside.

"Yuna! what are you doing here? I was just about to go see you." Tidus said.

"well, I came to tell you something only you can hear." Yuna said.

"what?" Tidus asked.

"first, I want to find out something.................. Do you like me? well not "like" but do you have a crush on me?" Yuna asked.

"well uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh m..m...m maybe. uhhhhhhhhh I uh...... y...y...yes." Tidus nervously said. Yuna smiled at Tidus then held his hands.

"do you like me?" Tidus asked Yuna.

"of course, I kissed you at the beach didn't I." Yuna said. She smiled then gave Tidus a kiss on his cheek.

"Is there anyplace me and you can be alone?" Yuna asked. Tidus looked at her then smiled.

"there is that private room all the boys take turns using, and today is my turn" Tidus said. Yuna smiled and nodded at Tidus. Tidus and Yuna held hands as they walked to the other side of the bunks where the private rooms were. Tidus opened the door and escorted Yuna in. In the room was just 1 bed, a table, and its very own bathroom. Yuna sat down on the bed while Tidus closed the blinds on the window. Tidus walked over to the bed and sat down. The two began kissing then Yuna began undressing Tidus down to his boxers. Tidus undressed Yuna by taking off her pants then her blouse and finally unhooked Yuna's bra. The 2 naked lovers lied down in the bed and continued to repeatidly kiss each other. Tidus and Yuna touched each other in places they've never been touched before. Eventually, the 2 lovers fell asleep snuggled in each others arms.

Meanwhile in front of the camp, Squall sat at the edge of a pond located by the camp entrance. Squall was soaking his feet in the cool water. He looked up at the moon and sighed.

"It's been one helluva day." Squall thought. Squall heard footsteps coming from behind and turned his to find Rinoa coming.

"Hi Squall. Mind if I join you?" Rinoa said.

"sure." Squall replied. Rinoa walked towards the pond and took off her shoes and socks. She took a seat next to Squall and put her feet in the cool water. She turned her head and looked at Squall.

" um hey Squall, is it true you have a crush on me?" Rinoa asked. Squall looked at her stunned.

"w..who told you that?" asked the nervous Squall.

"Wakka did. He came to me at the beach and told me that you had a huge crush on me." Rinoa answered.

"Damn that fuckin Wakka! at least I know I can't tell that fuckin dipshit any secrets." thought Squall.

"well? do you like me? because to tell you the truth I have a crush on you and I think your cute." Rinoa said.

"what?!! she likes me back? I shouldn't screw my chance. better tell her then." Squall thought

"yeah. I do like you too. I think your the most georgeus chick in the whole world." Squall said.

"awwwww that's so sweet." Rinoa happily said. She hugged Squall and kissed him in the cheek. Rinoa sat and rested her head on Squalls shoulder as they stared at he moonlight. Squall lied down on the grass and Rinoa lied next to him. Rinoa went on top of Squall and began Kissing. Later on, Squall and Rinoa went back to the boy bunks. Rinoa and Squall slept the night next to each other in each others arms.

Cloud was in the dining hall. He was getting a late snack of potatoe chips and a pepsi from the vending machines. Cloud got his snack and sat down at one of the tables. Cloud head the dining hall's door open and looked back to see who it was.

"Tifa!" cloud said as he swallowed his potatoe chips.

"there you are, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Tifa exclaimed. Tifa walked to cloud and sat in the seat in front of him.

"sooooooooooo what do you want?" asked Cloud.

"just wanted to than you for getting me out of the beach and carrying me when I sprained my ankle." Tifa said.

"are you o.k now? is your ankle better?" asked the concern Cloud.

"yes, just fine." Tifa replied.

"well I couldn't leave the hottest chick I've ever seen and the only chick I have a crush on" Cloud yelled.

"what was that?" the shocked Tifa asked.

"uhhhhh nothing, nothing at all. well, I'll just get back to bed." Cloud said. Cloud threw away his chips and empty coke can and began walking to the door.

"stop!!!!!" Tifa yelled.

"what did you say?" asked Tifa. Cloud sighed and leaned against the wall. Tifa came closer.

"I like you Tifa, I like you alot" Cloud calmly said. Tifa stared at Cloud and drew her face closer to Clouds face.

"the feelings the same here" Tifa said and kissed him. Cloud smiled as he looked at her.

"wanna go to my bed or yours?" asked cloud.

"yours" Tifa replied. Cloud and Tifa walked to the boys bunk and opened the door to find a sleeping love nest.

In one bed, Cloud saw Squall and Rinoa sleeping together naked. In the other he saw Rikku and Gippal asleep together naked and Wakka and Lulu sleeping with each other too. Cloud saw Paine and Nooj, but they were in their own bunks. Cloud did not see Tidus or Yuna which meant they're in the private room.

"god damn. It's a fuckin love nest." Cloud whispered. Cloud and Tifa went to Cloud's bed and lied down. They started to kiss and undress each other. Eventually they fell asleep. Everyone found their soulmates (except Nooj and Paine). Everyone was happy.

**_Epilougue_**

After the Metal Gear incident, Snake left the Camp because he was given another assignment to go and catch Osama Bin Ladden. After Snakes return and capturing Bin Ladden, Snake went and married Meryl.Snake continued to do espionage missions during the war until he promoted to Colonel. Rinoa and Squall dated each other for 3 years during high school. After graduating, Rinoa and Squall got married at age 21 and had kids. Squall joined the U.S Marine Corps due to the start of World War 3. Rinoa stayed to take care of her children.Squall returned from the war and left the Marines as the rank of 1st lieutenant. Squall and Rinoa lived the rest of their live in happiness.

Gippal and Rikku dated for 5 months before they got married after High School. Rikku became a teacher. Gippal joined the 101st airborne division to fight in World War 3. Gippal returned injured but not severely. He left the 101st in the rank of 1st Seargant.Gippal and Rikku lived happily ever after.

Cloud and Tifa dated for 2 years and got married after high school and like Cloud's friends, he joined the U.S Army to fight the War. Cloud returned unscathed and left the army in the rank of Captain. He and Tifa's love for each other never faded and continued to love each other.

Tidus and Yuna got married during high school and only dated for a 1 until they got married during their 3rd year of high school. Tidus joined the Army to fight in World War 3. He returned in the rank of Major. Tidus and Yuna never faced sorrow or unhappiness because they had each other.

The end


End file.
